


Conejito

by BizzyBarigan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: A little, Bad Dirty Talk, Badass Reader, Blood, Breeding Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, JFC, Minor Character Deaths, Not really though, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, and shot, and thrown out windows, but nbd, cause that's all I can write apparently, chase kink, just rough fucking, kind of, like what the fuck else would i do, make that bitch weak, people get stabbed, pursuit kink, to be specific, use of trpas occured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzyBarigan/pseuds/BizzyBarigan
Summary: Jackal encounters an interesting target that continually is able to evade capture.





	Conejito

Securing the perimeter of the raided clubhouse you kept a watchful eye for any sudden movements outside where the police had set up barricades. Hearing shouts from your team you quickly set up temporary barricades in some of the windows and sealed off the large door leading into the garage. 

“(L/N), get in here we need a plan!” Hurriedly turning in the direction of your CO you peered out the window one more time seeing Rainbow units that were going to storm the complex soon.

“(L/N), get in here, now,” tearing your eyes away from the window you jogged to join your fellow operators.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“And make sure you are constantly moving, do not let them catch you. We only have to hold out until the extraction team gets here and even then the only person that needs to get out is you.” Your CO’s voice was strained likely acknowledging the unlikely possibility of anyone on your team surviving through today. Readying your Spear .308 you set off in the opposite direction focused on surviving the next fifty minutes.

Within ten minutes you heard gunshots resonating throughout the building and a minor explosion shake the area underneath you. Quietly running through the second floor you pushed your back into a wall, taking cover when you heard approaching footsteps. Timing your movements, you quickly threw yourself from your cover clotheslining one of the operators. Stepping over her body you grabbed each of her wrists bringing her back to her feet, then wrenching her arm behind her back. Shoving her face first into the wall you drew your knife from your left shoulder sheath you brought the blade to her throat.

“Well hello, little Ela, long time no see sweetheart, how ya been,” glaring at you over her shoulder she remained silent through gritted teeth, “nothing to say huh, a real shame. Here let’s make a deal, you give up your government cocksuckers and I’ll let you live.”

“Fat chance, bitch,” mouth falling open to respond with a snarky remark, stopping when you heard footsteps running in your general direction.

“Shit,” looking between Ela and the origin of the steps you wrenched her head back placing the blade at her jugular and cutting her throat. Letting her body fall to the ground you quickly jotted away from the still-bleeding corpse. 

Seconds after your departure, hot on your tracks, Jackal approached the body of his former team member. He brought his radio to his mouth.

“Jackal to Thermite, Ela is down,” a second passed when the radio crackled to life.

“Affirmative, continue pursuing the subject.” silence resumed but did not persist. Activating the Eyenox he tracked the last set of footsteps that were leaving the scene. 

“What do we have here?” Crouching down to observe the steps he started to trail after them he laughed under his breath. Looking up with his C7E in hand he started in his pursuit. 

You were able to evade Jackal for some time with minimal close calls, but nothing in which he could capture you. Constantly running throughout the building for 15 minutes you were able to identify some of the other operators. Kapkan was definitely someone you took to avoiding his laser tripwires had already almost blown you to oblivion and back. Thermite was also another to avoid, he had already lodged a few bullets in you during your last encounter. You ran into Frost quickly getting rid of her after a too long hand to hand fight she stabbed you in the thigh, slowing you substantially. Now you were climbing through a window onto the roof with an angry Jackal only a second behind you. 

“Keep running, you’re only avoiding the inevitable,cariño.”

“Me suena bien, follador.” you jokingly responded. Pulling yourself onto the roof you ran a few paces when the floor beneath you exploded. Plummeting down two floors, you landed on your back destroying wooden crates as the breath from your chest was pushed out. Grumbling you rolled to your side.”God fuckin dammit, Thermite you stupid bitch.” Looking up you spotted Jackal peering down at you from the roof.

 

“Watch your step now, I’m coming for you, cariño.” Heaving a sigh you got to your feet limping away from the crates. The chase resumed Jackal was invigorated with your resilience finding you to be formidable and a welcome challenge to his typically dull ops. 

“Kapkan, I need something from you.”

Looking at your watch you had 20 minutes before extraction arrived and that was too damn long for your taste. Jackal had gone radio silent and disappeared for a while which put you off. But the stray explosions that resonated throughout the building and the traps that were hidden behind each door kept you on your toes. You ran into one of your teammates coordinating an attack with them to finally get rid of Kapkan and his damned traps. The two of you cornered him in one of the backrooms of the house your back was pushed to a counter using it as cover as your teammate was placed int he open space of the door looking at him. Signaling her to flash him out, she cooked a grenade in her hand before tossing it to his feet. Not being able to react fast enough, the grenade exploded, blinding him. Stumbling backward from the grenade you rushed him, going shoulder first you slammed him into the wall. Tugging him by the collar you ripped your knife from its sheath, flipping Kapkan to face away from you, plunging the blade into his chest. Throwing his head back he smashed your nose, only stumbling for a second you tackled him through the window falling two stories into the hard cement. Hearing an abrupt snap come from his back you slowly stood from the body.

“Ay, you good,” your partner shouted from the window. Turning to look up at her you gave her a weak nod paired with thumbs up, “ alright watch your step Jackal and Thermite are still in here.” Her head disappeared into the window before shots rang out from that room. Your head snapped back up to the window.

“Shit,” you mumbled under your breath before quickly jogging back into the building only gracing Kapkan’s dead body with a short glance. Walking quietly through the building, you held onto your side with a hand placed on your ribs, wincing at the pain from your recent fall. Too distracted by the pain you failed to notice one of Kapkan’s trip mines, dashing away and falling to face the mines you wholly expected for an explosion to ring out and nearly kill you, possibly kill you at this point. Watching it with destructive curiosity as to why it hadn’t detonated you stared at it with knit eyebrows. You earpiece crackled to life Jackal’s voice crawling through it and planting itself at your eardrum.

“Stay still now, I’ll be there shortly.” 

“Fuck.” You immediately turned for the stairs leading to the garage prancing up them. When turning into the garage you stepped in the former JTF2 agent’s reinforced trap, it’s teeth sinking into your ankle, ripping the flesh in your leg and blood oozing from the open wound. Lurching forward you let out a grunt through clenched teeth, attempting to pry the metal teeth from your leg.

“Well, well, well, it seems I’ve caught you, mi conejito.” Jackal chuckled behind you. Hitting you in the back of the head you thudded to the ground placing one hand on the ground trying to brace yourself. Your other hand was firmly placed where Jackal had hit you trying to ease the pain by massaging the area. While distracted with your head injury he wrenched the trap open far enough to push you out, quickly letting it snap close. You were on your hands and knees in front of him nursing your wounds, when he grabbed your collar, hauling you to your feet. 

“You make for an interesting chase, conejito,” ushering you across the walkway in the garage he shoved you against the railing, “but you piss me off.” He shoved you backward sending you over the railing and into the roof of the car below. Having been hit one too many times you struggled to get up from the dented car roof. 

“You know, I’m typically not too aggressive with my enemies, putting them out of their misery fairly quick.” He spoke nonchalantly as he walked down the stairs towards your struggling form. “But I just,” he gesticulated into the air,” I just hate you.” 

“You really know how sweet talk a girl dontcha,” you chuckled softly spurring quickly into a deep cough. He walked around to the side of the car reaching up to grasp anything he could grab to pull you down from the vehicle. Letting you fall to the ground he stood over your body staring at your injured body. Crouching down to look you in the eye.

“You killed my team.”

“Really I couldn’t tell due to the significant lack of assholes running around the place,” your finger spun in a circle as you tried to sit up through the pain of several broken ribs. You stared into his unflinching face devoid of the charismatic persona that he was presenting seconds earlier. Slowly standing above you once again, your gaze drifted to the ceiling watching with distant and tired interest. Closing your eyes you patiently awaited a bullet to the brain and when nothing came you felt it would be a good time to just fall asleep.

“Oh no cariño, I’m not done with you,” he cooed while gripping the collar of your vest, dragging you to a shadowed corner of the quiet garage. Roughly tossing you into the wall he grabbed your face hauling you to your knees in front of him. 

“You being a smartass and all, I figure we can put that mouth of yours to good use, huh,” his grip on your cheeks was like a vise and you knew you weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. “Unzip me,” he demanded while staring holes into your face. Bringing your face closer to his crotch your injured noise was pressed into him. Wincing you gripped his thighs trying to push away from him.

“Unzip me, now,” his tone was more strained and increasingly more demanding. Looking up into his eyes you gripped the zipper of his pants in between your teeth slowly inching down him. Closing your eyes once again you breathed in the smell of him, his sweat, his arousal. Moving back up you pulled the button above his dick loose, slowly tugging his pants down you could see his cock straining against his boxers. His hold on your face loosened moving his hands to entangle in your hair. Reaching up you pulled his boxers down exposing his wanting cock to the cold air of the dark garage. Tiredly you wrapped one hand around him lazily pumping before his hand replaced yours. With his fingers tangled in your hair and his cock settled within his palm, he brought your mouth to wrap around him. As soon as he fully pushed himself down your throat, a shaky sigh fell from his mouth while both of his hands caged your head in his bruising grip. The warmth of your mouth resonated through his cock as your saliva thickly coated around him. Your nose was pressed to his pubic hair and your hands tightly squeezed on his strong thighs. Your breathing accelerated with anticipation as he continued to hold you close with seemingly no intent to move you. Whimpering into his cock, he pulled your head back until the only thing left in your mouth was the tip of his dick. Puckering your lips around him you sucked his tip until he dragged your head back down the length of his shaft. He started to move your head up and down his cock, hollowing your cheeks, you sucked on him softly. Without breaking eye contact with Jackal you started swirling your tongue around him while moving your right hand to grip his balls. A moan fell from his lips as you slowly massaged him, his grip on your head tightened as his pace accelerated, saliva began to drip from your mouth as he fucked your mouth. You could feel his cock twitching against your tongue and he rapidly moved your head up and down, with each stroke he would thrust forward forcing himself farther down your throat. You continued to massage his balls as your other hand moved to wrap around the base of his dick forcing him to slow his rapid thrusts, squeezing him you moved against his hand movements setting your own pace. Taking the situation back into his own control, he seized your hand pulling it to the side and picking up his pace once more. His eyes fluttered shut as his thrusts lost their rhythm, his grip loosening on your wrist. Grunting he slowed down and thrust into your mouth a few more times before pressing your head to his stomach cumming down your throat. Attempting to brace yourself you gripped onto his ass, whimpering quietly as you swallowed around his cock. Saliva dripped from your lips and was quickly joined with cum that began to overflow from your mouth spilling onto the floor between you two. Hastily pulling you from his cock you detached from him with a low pop, your head fell back with your eyes meeting his as you slowly swallowed his seed with red swollen lips.

“With a face like that, how could I not fuck you, bebita,” a small laugh fell from your abused lips as he tugged you to your feet and then quickly pinned you to the wall. Through your daze, you could only feel him undo the button in your jeans and tug the zipper down before his lithe fingers dipped into your panties and bury themselves in your cunt. You gasped sharply at the intrusion as your head fell back to the hard wall. 

“You are already soaking, bebita,” his fingers were lazily pumping inside of you as one of arms was securely wrapped around you, “ if sucking my cock like the whore you are got you this wet I can only imagine how well you’ll fare now.” Pressing your hands against Jackal’s chest you found yourself struggling to breathe under his ministrations. Your knees started to buckle, but you were pushed so close to the wall, trapped in between it and Jackal, there was no way for you to move. He roughly scissored his fingers inside of you, your head fell forward to lay on his shoulder as your arms moved to wrap around his shoulders. You moaned loudly into his ear causing him to tense before he pressed his mouth to your ear.

“You want to cum on my fingers don't you conejito,” you pressed your face into shoulder trying to think straight, “ admit it, bebita, you love the feeling of me using you like this. You love the feeling of having someone just fuck you like the whore you are.” Your arms tensed around him as his thumb pressed to your clit moving in circles around it. You were breathing heavily as your legs shifted trying to support your own weight as he picked up the pace of his hand movements. His arm shifted suddenly removing itself from around your waist to grip your face again, he brought your mouth to his with an aggressive tug capturing your tongue quickly swirling his own around it. Lightly biting your lip, Jackal vigorously rubbed your clit, you tensed around his digits pulling your mouth away from him so your head could fall back while letting a guttural moan crawl from your throat. As your nails dug into muscular shoulders you came on his hand with your mouth hanging open in a silent cry of relief. He drew his hand from your now thoroughly soaked panties pushing his dripping digits past his lips.   
Through half-lidded eyes he drew his fingers out of his mouth, now shining with saliva. You tried to stay on your feet swaying slightly before pressing your back to the wall. You blinked slowly watching him walk back to your tired body, his hands gripped onto your pants and tugged them from your hips along with your soaked panties, exposing your aroused core. Bending over he dragged your ankle forward causing you to slide down the wall to sit on the ground, yanking your boots from your feet along with one of pants legs. Shifting forward and raising your legs to wrap around his hips he rubbed his aching cock against your equally desperate cunt. Grinding against you his hands gripped your calves as he hunched over your figure that laid almost entirely on your back. He took himself into his hand pumping his shaft roughly before pushing into your tight walls stretching you to fit his girth. A grunt fell from his lips as he fully seated himself inside your cunt. 

“Fuck, bebita, you’re so fucking tight,” his hips ground into yours stimulating your clit, his grip on your legs simultaneously tightening as he moaned deeply. Drawing his hips back slowly he snapped back into you forcing you into the wall behind you. Starting off with soft shallow thrusts he quickly moved to deep and quick ones feeling reinvigorated by your the look of your face. With blood starting to dry underneath your broken nose, the split lip you got when Frost punched you in the face earlier, the small cuts that decorated your face when falling two floors into wooden crates, and the feeling of your blood dripping in between his fingers after prying you from the welcome mat. All of those things that inspired his hate for you spurred him on to fuck you harder into the wall as you grunted through clenched teeth. His hips pounded into you until he could feel you clenching around his cock desperately wanting to cum on his cock. He abruptly pulled from your aching pussy leaving you desperate to release. Grabbing you by the sides of your vest you were pulled to your feet once again and flipped around to face away from Jackal. Pushing you into the wall he forced himself back into you, roughly pulling your hips out his hands were firmly planted on your hips when he started to thrust into you again. Your head fell between your shoulders as your hands braced your body against the wall. When his cock was fully seated in you again your hips started to meet him with every thrust halfway desperately in search of stimulation. Moans started to tumble from your mouth continually as Jackal found your g-spot and knowingly abused it. His hand reached around seizing your throat and wrenching your body back to his chest. Moving to enclose your body between him and the wall Jackal’s hand squeezed around your throat cutting off your oxygen supply. 

“You liked being fucked like this don’t you conejito, being used as an object,” he husked into your ear, his breath fanning across the side of your face, “you like when someone takes control and just bends you over don’t you baby girl,” only able to gasp for air you didn’t respond to his musings. His grip on your throat loosened allowing you to breathe.

“Answer me.” He growled continuing to fuck you harshly.

 

“Yes,” you gasped, “yes I love it, please harder,” you begged, your head falling back to his shoulder as you felt his cock twitch inside of you and his thrust become erratic. Sharply thrusting into you a few more times, he bottomed out in your wanting pussy, cumming deep inside of you. Seconds later you tightened around him, your core erupting as your juices spilled over his cock. Whimpering, your legs shook, plagued with overstimulation and relieved by the satisfaction of finally being able to cum. His cum filled your womb quickly and dripped from your cunt and down your legs. 

While still seated in you his radio crackled, the voice of his CO spilling through it.

“Jackal come in, I’ve lost the Commander and we need to find the subject,” his voice was rushed but calm. Pulling his now limp cock from you he handcuffed one of your wrists to a nearby pipe and started to dress hurriedly with his attention drawn to a different task you pulled your pants onto your legs and haphazardly tugged your boots onto your feet with the one hand you had available. He turned his back to you to answer Thermite, quickly you tugged a hairpin from your tousled hair and picked the lock. Quietly getting to your feet you crouch walked closer to Jackal until he turned his radio off. Springing towards him you slammed him back into the truck he had previously thrown you onto. Head slamming into the metal he slid to ground dizzy from the impact. Wiping your bloody nose you looked down at Jackal.

“I’ll have to thank you for the good fuck, but I’ve still got business to attend to sweetheart,” crouching down to look him in the eye you brushed his cheek with your knuckles, “see you around love machine.” Chuckling you turned from him and jogged out of the building seeing a black car approach. Turning your head you spotted your Commander jump from the third-floor window, doing a somersault to break his fault and then roll to his feet with the gracefulness of a gymnast. Heaving a tired sigh while jogging towards you.

“What happened to you, you went radio silent for about 10 minutes, I thought we had lost you too,” chuckling you jogged alongside him.

“I got a little distracted.”

“Does this ‘distraction’ of yours have anything to do with your fucked up hair and uniform,” looking down to see the ripped and stained pants you wore, you laughed once more.

“Possibly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> Me suena bien follador - sounds good fucker 
> 
> Conejto- little rabbit
> 
> Bebita- baby girl


End file.
